Teen Wolf Season 3B My Way SYOTWC
by Madame Christine Daae
Summary: The first of its kind! Teen Wolf Season 3B My Way with characters submitted by the fans!
1. SOWTWC Info and other stuff

_OK_,_ guys so I was really not at all happy with season 3B of Teen Wolf. I mean it's not the show I fell in love with, I mean the darker focus is fine, but bringing in the Japanese mythology and totally forgetting about werewolves when we barely even scraped the world of werewolves and hunters made me mad. That's why I decided to write the second half of the season my way. But I need your guys help, I was going to add in some OCs, but it would be a lot so I decided to put it out there to have a submit your own teen wolf character or SYOTWC. Now I'm warning you guys now that most these OCs would be in the same family or somehow connected to this family. Sorry guys, but I can't shake this storyline and also there will be no Kira or the Yukimuras or Malia. I'm sorry but I can't stand them. _

_This version of the season will focus more on the werewolf world and the world of existing supernatural thing on the show. Will also focus on a new type of Hunter and what the hell Stiles is. Pack family dynamics, mates, and maybe a few new supernatural species thrown in. Oh yeah it will involve some new villains and Kate who will still be alive somehow, cause I love Kate and hate her at the same time. It will also focus on the bringing the one and only demon wolf back into the storyline.(That's all I can give you right now.)_

*********IF_ YOU WANT TO SUBMIT AN OC PLEASE PM ME__*********_

**I will probably need about 12 or more OCs. **

**I will need a few for the Jager family:**

**A father, a mother, and an older mother's sister and boyfriend. There will be a daughter, but I am creating her.**

**(The Jager Family will be a family of German and American hunters who have been wax h gifted a special power since they protect and seperate the supernatural world from the regular world. That's all the details I could give you about them right now.)**

**The rest of them could somehow be connected to the Jagers or to any other existing character in the fandom.**

**OC submitting chart:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species(supernatural human hunter etc.):**

**What they look like:**

**Basics about them and thier personality:**

**Who they would and wouldnt get along with on the show:**

**Special skills or abilities:**

**Anything else: **

**Feel free to add anything else to it.**

**And please PM me if you have any questions, which I'm sure you will.**

Ok well that's about it and I really feel bad writing a chapter for this but the planning has to happen before the show. Thanks guys and that's it for now.

Ok, so I now have 12 OCs. Thank you for all who have submitted a character, but if you want to still, there is always room for more! So at this moment I am working on the first chapter and I have an idea for the second chapter. Sorry for the wait, but honestly it's harder than I expected to combine the new charcters and the older characters and trying to stay true to the show, but I will update soon. I also just wanted to point out that I have an idea for the antagonist of this story if anyone wanted to create an antagonistic character. Well, thank you all and I will get back to work.


	2. Season 3BEpisode 13 Blood Moon Part One

**Well, we finally have the first half of the episode of season 3b. Each episode will be comprised of two parts, one told by a character from the supernatural side of things and the other told by either a human or a hunter. First, I would like to say some things this episode will take place in October, yes I know that most likely isn't the correct time this should be happening and some dead characters will still be alive, yes I know that those two things are wrong, but the rules are Teen Wolf can't tell time and in the writer's room no one is actually dead. Finally I would love to thank all of you who are helping me create this story: a very good friend of mine who helps me brainstorm and helps me shoot ideas, but most of all all of you whom submitted a character! :D You all helped me so much and help me get my creative juices please read and review and enjoy. By the way, the story will be told in different POVs, please review and tell me who's POV the next episode/chapter should be told from. This chapter will be told from my OCs POV. Yeah, I know I'm being selfish, but I'm just thankful I didn't try and write the whole thing in her POV. So enjoy and I would love some feedback!**

* * *

Blood Moon Part One

Alexandra Jager' s POV

For myself, my older brother Forest, and my dad ,Vincent, life seemed to settle down and become normal after we moved to Beacon Hills. Well, as normal a life a family of gifted werewolf hunters could get. There was a blur of annoying and unnessecary training sessions forced upon us by Dad, burnt food also one of Dad's specialties, laughs, and many many boxes for our first couple of weeks here. That blur of having a normal life quickly diminished with the increasing depressing and almost harmful state of my father.

That state just so happens to be him getting drunk and angry to point of him actually breaking down. That break down consisted of breaking some of the objects in our house. And that is actually one of his better days. Other days he would just sit in the same spot, until the alcohol wore off. Other days he would rush to the basement, where we keep all of our weapons and grab his guns. In a drunken stupor he would get into the car and drive, God knows where, and come home hours later with information on supposed werewolves he is in the process of hunting.

So far, it's been like this for two weeks. I tried getting him to talk to me, but all that resulted in was nothing. I tried pouring his alcohol down the sink and recycling the bottles while he was at work, all he did was buy more. I even threatened to run away or kill myself he didn't stop, all that resulted in was getting screamed at my him and Forest. At least I got a reaction. Forest was also trying things too. We are at the end of our rope. I can't take it anymore it's so depressing and scary to experience. It's like letting maggots eat away at your flesh and letting someone who truly loves and cares about you look on as you essentially destroy yourself.

It is quite frankly, scaring the crap out of myself and Forest. The last time I saw him act like this was when Mom was murdered by an omega, back in Philadelphia. His actions were exactly the same as they are right know. I have no idea what could cause him to act like this, but all I know is it can't be good.

Forest and I have spent hours on end wondering what could cause him to act like this. Honestly, besides school, trying to have a normal life, and befriending people; getting to the root of whatever's causing my dad to become this poor and miserable creature has become part of my everyday life. Everyday, I hope that we can either solve this problem or it goes away, but it never seems to work that way. Everyday, he just gets worse spending more time on his angered, drunken hunts.

My heart sinks as I walk through our front door after school and throw my school bag onto the ground. I expect to see broken glass or bottles or something letting me know that my father and brother are home. Oddly enough I don't find anything leading me to believe they are home.

"Hello! Anyone home!" I scream, hopeful that this endless suffering is over. I give it a second and hear nothing so I yell, again.

"Guys! Is anyone home!" No answer, this is really starting to irk me, they know I hate it when people ignore me. It's not like they can't hear me anyway I mean I am one of the loudest people on earth, if I am not the loudest.

"Forest! Dad!" Okay, now I'm actually starting to get pissed off. I stomp into the kitchen only to have my eye attracted to something on the counter.

I walk up to the counter and see a calendar. And on the calendar I see that today is circled in blood red sharpie and in that circle are two words, blood moon.

"Well, I guess I found the root of the problem." I mutter to myself, just before the panic that overwhelms my mind and body kicks in. Mom was killed on a blood moon. Before I even have time to think I run to the basement and see that Forest' guns and Dad's guns and crossbow are missing. Along with some ammo and arrows and knives. Without thinking I grab my bow and my arrows along with a swoard and a few daggers. I quickly run upstairs and run outside and run towards the nearest entry into the woods.

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing or what the hell they are doing, but I do know that I have to stop my family before it's too late. Nothing good ever comes from a blood moon.

A half hour later I am still running when the scarlet head of the moon shows itself between beautifully twisted branches. It's ironic how the most awful things are always surrounded by the beautiful or at least seemingly beautiful, maybe I've just been reading too much Stoker and Dickens. Once the adrenaline wears off I start to panic. It's a fucking blood moon and I'm in the middle of the woods of a place I just moved into a week ago trying to find my family to make sure they don't get killed or kill any innocent people. No one I'm considered the crazy, stupid, hunter that always gets into trouble. Forget about that, I need to keep my Dad and brother from killing innocent people and creatures.

I decide to calm down and get my head on its shoulders and I start to looks for any signs of could track them. I quickly find foot prints that lead to a path snaking throughout some trees. If these are one of thier footprints they were obviously either running from something or chasing something. I can feel my heart pumping and the blood rushing through the back of my head. That and my breathing are the only sounds in the forest. It is eerily quiet, it's usually neve like this on a blood moon. I ready my bow and grab one of my trick arrows preparing for anything, even though I can't hear anything. Be prepared for anything and everything, was subconsciously molded to my mind from all the stimulated hunts and weapons training Dad put me through. The training became more stimulated after Mom died. After she died he started hunting like crazy and calling werewolves bloodthirsty mutts who should never have been created.

Bloodthirsty mutts! Crap, I got to make sure that no innocent person or werewolf gets killed! I really have to stop getting stuck in my thoughts! Bam, next thing I know is the front of head is throbbing and I look up and see a tree in front of me. Fuck! I really have to start paying attention!

I suddenly hear growling and crunching of dry sticks and leaves under feet. I back up against the tree and take a small glance from around the tree, while trying to be inconspicuous. Being inconspicuous was never my strong though, I guess that's why I always tend to get in trouble during hunts. Alexandra! Focus, God you'd think I had ADD! I once again look over and see a girl werewolf with short dark red hair and bright blue eyes growling at and lunging at a male werewolf with dark black hair and red eyes. They seem to be trying to tear a piece out one another, but I'm not exactly concerned with those two fighting. I was more concerned with finding my brother and father, who were probably hiding somewhere in the trees like I was.

I scan the trees for them and I quickly find the familiar lights of thier guns pointing towards the two werewolves. Without thinking I run out of the trees with my bow ready. The werewolves quickly broke up thier fight and got into a defensive stance backing away from me. Forest and Dad quickly made thier way out of the treeline, guns aimed. The werewolves growled and backed up once again.

"Alexandra! Either help us with these animals or get the hell out!" My brother whispered over at me.

"They didn't do anything to us! Leave them alone, I understand your upset about Mom, and I am too, but they didn't kill her! They weren't harming anyone and they sure as hell weren't bothering us! I thought the whole point of our existence was to protect people?!" I yelled at them, refusing to give up.

"Why?! All thier going to do is kill others?!" My brother started, not putting down his gun, but making eye contact with me. I walked straight up to them getting in thier faces.

"No there not! Like I said before, werewolves are just like humans and most them are innocent and normal. Not all of them want to go around killing people!" I said feeling my cheeks growing hotter and hotter.

"Really! You should tell that to mom and Kayla! All they are, are blood thirsty animals who have no conscience!"

Kayla! I forgot about Kayla, but that doesn't change anything, but the fact that I can't think of anything else to say.

Two more people come bursting through the line of trees. One them was talking a mile a minute and I couldn't understand a word. The other was silent, but his eyes suddenly flashed red.

* * *

**Dun da da! And I know Forest and Vincent seem like the worst people in the world, but they aren't and they will have more sides shown later on in the plot. ****So that was the first half of the first chapter/episode! I hope you enjoyed it and I know I enjoyed writing it! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I can't avoid them the way I plan on writing this story. So please review and give me some feedback. Thanks to imwritingplz022 for Vincent and Forest Jager and lunalovegood1234 for the mysterious redheaded werewolf (lol). Sorry for any grammar mistakes and stuff I was just really excited to post it so I didn't check it...**


End file.
